Rumble McSkirmish
|image = S1e10 rumble mcskirmish.png |first = Fight Fighters |voice = Brian Bloom |inspiration = Ken Masters, Akuma, Ryu, and Sagat from the Street Fighter series. |awards = |fullname = |alias = |personality = Direct, Angry, Revengeful |appearance = Strong, Muscular, Tall |birthday = |occupation = A Game Character |alliance = Dipper |goal = To win (while inside his game); To protect Dipper |home = Inside his video game; Fight Fighters |family = Father (supposedly killed by another character in the game) |pets = |friends = Dipper (formerly) |minions = |enemies = Dipper; Robbie; All the contestants in Fight Fighters |likes = Fighting; Honor |dislikes = Being lied to |powers = Fighting skills; Fire balls |weapons = Anything he can find |quote = "Winners don't lose!" }} Rumble McSkirmish is a video game character that appears in the episode, "Fight Fighters". He protects Dipper from Robbie under the belief Robbie had killed Dipper's father until Dipper confesses that he lied to Rumble. History Rumble McSkirmish is a playable fighter in Fight Fighters, an arcade game that Dipper and Wendy like to play. Once, Dipper brought him into the real world by using the ultimate power code that he found on the lower left side of the arcade game implying that to unleash ultimate power to the game, he would have to hit the buttons- up up down down left right left right B A in order(the Konami Code). Since Dipper was his fighter in the game, Rumble McSkrimish made it his goal to protect him, and Dipper made Rumble McSkrimish think that Robbie killed his father which Dipper decided to use to his advantage in an upcoming fight with Robbie. But Dipper soon loses control of Rumble during the fight. Rumble chases Robbie through Main Street, where he destroys many things in the process, such as fire hydrants and cars. At the water tower, Rumble finds out that Dipper had lied and Robbie didn't kill his father. This leads Rumble to believe that instead of Robbie being the "boss fight", it is actually Dipper. He then does a massive combo, and absolutely annihilates Dipper. Then, since he's beaten "the boss," the game ends, and a game over sign appears and Rumble disappears. Appearance Rumble McSkirnish is a video game character. As such, he is made of pixels, making him seem "blurry" as Robbie said. He has a blond mullet with a red band around his head, and wears no shirt. It is shown that he is very muscular. He has tape on his forearms and wears dark blue pants that looked cut on the bottom with a red belt similar to the band around his head. He has an eyepatch, and also wears no shoes. Trivia *The character on his back is 屁, the Chinese character for fart and butt. *While walking on the street he pulls out a pipe and says he got it from an oil drum. This is a reference to "Final Fight". *The words Mabel had him say were "Effervescence, apple fritter, riboflavin!" *It is shown he takes a huge offense to lying, even saying it brought him in on the path of evil. *At one point, Rumble asks Dipper to take him to the Soviet Union, unaware that it has not existed since December 1991. This is a reference to a famous quirk in Street Fighter II. The original game, released in summer of 1991, contains a "USSR" level. Several upgraded editions of the game were made in the following years which changed and updated various aspects of the game. Despite this, the "USSR" level retained its name, even in versions released years after the Soviet Union fell. *Rumble destroying a car is a reference to a bonus stage which appears in both Street Fighter II and Final Fight. In the latter game, successfully destroying the car will cause a character to run onscreen and say "Oh, my car," in a famously emotionless manner. This line is referenced directly in the episode. *Rumble punching an oil drum and finding a large pipe inside, and finding a sword lying in the street, are references to videogames such as Final Fight and Streets of Rage, where such weapons could be found lying around randomly or inside objects like oild drums which were lying around randomly. Gallery Category:Antagonists Category:Creatures Category:Deceased